


Too Late

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Immediate Aftermath, Ziva Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: They were too late to save her.October 9th: Haters to the Left - 100 words - Write something that will anger/upset your usual audience. o_O
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 8





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: Character death.

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**Too Late**

Ziva David was dead. Her body mangled and hung from the tree branch for all to see. They didn’t save her in time. Silence deepened as Ducky and Jimmy made their way over to their co-worker. Gibbs hands were in fists. Once he got ahold of their killer, well the justice system wouldn’t be needed. Tony and Tim were in horrified shock. A reminder that death could happen to any one of them. The last time they had seen Ziva, she was supposed to talk to the victim’s husband, just a routine follow up. But they were all too late, they had lost another member of their family. 


End file.
